Vanquishing the Dark
by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes
Summary: What really went on at the end of Harry's sixth year? Follow Harry through his memories of discovering the truth of that night, and through his seventh year. Major HBP Spoilers.
1. Prologue

I remember it like it was yesterday. The cave. Dumbledore drinking the potion. The locket. The inferi. Having to apparate us both back to Hogsmede. Seeing the Dark Mark over Hogwarts. Rushing back. Dumbledore binding me under my invisibility cloak. Draco setting all of this up. Snape killing Dumbledore. Sanpe being the Half Blood Prince. Dumbledore's funeral. Yup, I remember it all.

So much had happened in so few hours. I had discovered that while I had Voldemort to blame for this, I also had Snape to blame for this. He overheard the prophecy and told Voldemort. If it were not for this one event none of this would have happened. I swore that I would get revenge on Snape and Voldemort.

Now everything I thought about that day has changed. Now my whole opinion must change. Oh, what a shock it was when I discovered it. But, it all boiled down to one thing, Voldemort must die!

* * *

Okay, it is really short, but that is what made sense. This story is going to be a memoir. A lot of chapters will more than likely not be much longer than this, but we will try to post 2-3 chapters at a time.

-Shannon and Molly


	2. A Murderer's Confession

Okay, so I never really liked the man, but still I felt sorry for him. This person I am speaking of is Severus Snape. My potions professor, and for a year my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. For a while we all believed him to have killed Professor Dumbledore. When in fact he did not kill Professor Dumbledore; he just fell victim to Voldemort.

You see, earlier on Voldemort had discovered Snape's position as a spy. He was not at all happy about it. That is to say the least. He captured Snape and held him hostage. He was tortured. The only reason he was alive was because Voldemort did not want the Order to realize that Snape was dead. All Voldemort could come up with was to have a faithful Death Eater use the Poly Juice Potion to impersonate Snape. The Poly Juice required Snape's hair, and the faithful Death Eater may need information to successfully impersonate him. So as you can see he came to the conclusion that Snape must not be killed. But of course he must be severely punished, so it was decided that he would be tortured while they needed him, and then disposed of.

Right after the supposed Snape had got past the Hogwart's gates Professor McGonagall caught up with him. He was brought back to her office and questioned before Professor Dumbledore's Funeral. She force-fed him Veritrusem. While under the influence of the Veritrusem, this imposter admitted that he was Peter Pettigrew impersonating Snape. Wormtail had been spying on the Order all year and passing its secret's on to Voldemort. Voldemort used these secrets to find out when Professor Dumbledore would be gone, and made Draco Malfoy come up with a plan to murder him.

Surprisingly Malfoy actually came up with a clever plan, though I hate to admit it. At Hogwarts we have this room called the Room of Requirement. Over the years many people have disposed of broken items in there. Malfoy discovered a vanishing cabinet that if fixed would link to one in Knockturn Alley. He fixed the one in the Room of Requirement, allowing the Death Eaters to come and go, unnoticed by all the wards. After they got in Malfoy was supposed to kill Professor Dumbledore when he got back.

Malfoy choked up at last minute. So Wormtail finished it off for him. One of the other Death Eaters took Malfoy back to Voldemort where he was murdered. I just feel that if given the chance Malfoy might have accepted Professor Dumbledore's Offer.

* * *

What do you guys think? We both like Snape and did not want him to be a bad guy, so we figured that Dumbledore would not really beg for his life and came up with a theory for it all. So just pretend that Dumbledore said something witty right before he was murdered. Please, please, please review! It is really appreciated. Next chapter…The Rescuing (well more than likely, but it is subject to change) 


End file.
